You Owe Me Nothing
by kiiro asakura
Summary: It's the night before Yoh and Anna's wedding. What would happen if Yoh decides to say 'I can't do it' to Anna on the very same night? Ha! Well, read on to find out then. (Yona)


Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
By Kiiro Asakura.  
  
You Owe Me Nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
* Warning - Major OOCness says: Mwahahahah! I'm here! (^_^)  
  
* Anyway, to those who know my style of writing, don't ya worry coz this one-shot isn't that long anymore. Hoorah! Apparently, I've found an effective way of keeping my fingers from typing! And speaking of which! Aahhh! Down Hao! Down! I said down boy! Down!  
  
Godammit! Stop gnawing on my fingers you stupid dog! Hahah. I have a new puppy and I named him Hao. Yep. I actually did. = )  
  
* Anyhow, let's get it on with the fic now! I sincerely hope you EnJoY! And oh, just have a barf bag by your side for this one, okay? Some scenes may be too theatrical to put it bluntly, but then again, that's just me talking so waddahell! (^^,)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
It was already late at night when I saw you still sitting by the window of your room. You quietly sat there while the moonbeams touched your innocent face. You turned your head as you noticed me enter your room and walk closer to you. I then smiled at you fondly when your eyes met up with mine.  
  
I soon found myself sitting beside you. I felt your body tense as mine inched closer. You were there with your gaze reverted at the far away stars. You looked at them but not at me. I wondered why.  
  
I reached out my hand to hold yours gently. And this made your head turn to stare at me. I smiled at you uncertainly, and you did the same. I then saw the glimmer in your eyes and that's when I knew you had something that you wanted, perhaps needed, to tell me. And I can sense your fear, your anxiety of letting me know what's on your mind. Perchance, it was something that might hurt me. But. I could only hope that you were indeed hesitant about hurting me.  
  
"What is it Yoh? Do you want to tell me something?" I asked you calmly as my hand held yours firmly.  
  
I felt your hand tightly cling unto mine this time. You then looked directly into my eyes as you let out a deep sigh. "Anna, about tomorrow. I, I don't think I can do it. I, I'm sorry but, I tried. I really did. It's just that, I don't think I can do it anymore." I was initially shocked with what you have said. But then, you looked at me with such eyes that emanated sincerity. And that's when my mind grasped the bona fide meaning of your words.  
  
~ I'll give you countless amounts of outright acceptance if you want it.  
  
~ I will give you encouragement to choose the path that you want if you need it.  
  
~ You can speak of anger and doubts, your fears and freak-outs and I'll hold it.  
  
~ You can share your so-called shame-filled accounts, of timed in your life and I won't judge it.  
  
~ And there are no strings attached to it.  
  
Tomorrow is our wedding day. Our big day. It was supposed to be tomorrow. I've waited so long for tomorrow to finally come. Ever since your grandmother told me that I was to be your future wife, I've always dreamed of saying those sacred vows that would bind us to each other even up to a hundred of lifetimes.  
  
Indeed. How I longed to pronounce the words that will strip death of its power to ever part us. But, I guess the implication of those words were just too overwhelming for you. Just like I always am, to you. And I knew right from the start that something like this would happen. And now that it actually did, there's really nothing else for me to do but to receive it.  
  
"I, I understand Yoh. I perfectly understand." Were the only words that I could come up with.  
  
"Arigatou Anna! Arigatou gosaimasu!" I then felt you embrace me as hard you could. My chest became too heavy as I discerned the tone of utmost relief in your voice. It was only until now that I have fully perceived your most heartfelt emotions towards me.  
  
~ You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give.  
  
~ You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have.  
  
~ I give you thanks for receiving, it's my privilege.  
  
~ And you owe me nothing in return.  
  
I then found myself having no control over the tears that kept falling from my eyes. I turned my head to hide them from you. But you sensed that I did. So you made me have a glimpse of your daunting face once more. It was then that you saw me weeping. Weeping, because of you.  
  
"A-Anna! You're crying!? What's wrong!?" You held me closer as I felt your arm wrap around my waist and your other hand wipe away my tears.  
  
~ You can ask for space for yourself and only yourself and I'll grant it.  
  
~ You can ask for freedom as well, or time to travel and you'll have it.  
  
~ You can ask to live by yourself, or love some else and I'll support it.  
  
~ You can ask for anything you want, anything at all and I'll understand it.  
  
~ And there are no strings attached.  
  
I never knew my heart could be this fragile. I never considered it because I thought you would forever be its gentle handler. I guess I was gravely mistaken. But, it doesn't matter, really. I don't care about the pain anyway. It's but a tiny speck of emotion compared to the feeling I have for you. To how I've always felt for you and you alone.  
  
I then put my arms around your neck as I whispered to your ears "If it will help you keep that stupid smile, then I'll understand Yoh. I honestly will."  
  
You said no reply after I uttered those words. You were just there, now with both of your arms' embrace secured around my waist.  
  
~ I bet you're wondering when the next payback shoe will eventually drop.  
  
~ I bet you're wondering when my conditional police will force you to cough up.  
  
~ I bet you're wondering how far you have now danced your way back into debt.  
  
~ This is the only kind of love as I understand it that there really is.  
  
A glacial fortress stands around me. And because of this, you never really knew how much I cared. But I only built this to make you stronger and help you realize your dream of becoming the Shaman King.  
  
For the past 5 years we have lived together. And, during all of those years, I know that all I have ever imparted to you is the feeling of fear. Up to now you are still terrified of the inhumane training routines that I implement. You feel nothing but anxiety whenever I give those unbearable chores and those excruciating punishments as well.  
  
You never received any form compassion from me. You just never felt me love you, did you Yoh?  
  
"Um, Anna, I think I need to clarify this with you. Tomorrow. I'm not doing *it* with you anymore. Do you understa-" you opted to explain further but my interruption then came.  
  
"I love you." I unconsciously said as I felt another sob come out of me.  
  
"A-Anna! I, I---" I then put my finger on your lips to silence you.  
  
"Hush. You don't have to say it, I already know." I then put my finger down and buried my head onto your chest.  
  
~ You can express your deepest of truths, even if it means I'll lose you and I'll hear it.  
  
~ You can fall into the abyss, on your way to bliss and I'll empathize with.  
  
~ You can say that you have to skip town, to chase your passion and I'll hear it.  
  
~ You can even hit rock bottom, have a midlife crisis and I'll hold it.  
  
~ And there are no strings attached to it.  
  
"I love you." I then heard myself saying that once more as I felt you place a light kiss on my fore head.  
  
You held my cheeks gently with your hands and you stared deeply into my eyes with such amusement after that.  
  
Then. You smiled. And. I just can't believe you could still do all of these after you've canceled our wedding just now. But. I couldn't do anything. Your words served as an enchantment that has drained me of the strength for driving my frailty away. I just felt vulnerable under your clutches. Undoubtedly, you've just become stronger than I ever hoped you would be. And I'm happy for you Yoh. I truly am.  
  
~ You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give.  
  
~ You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have.  
  
~ I give you thanks for receiving, it's my privilege.  
  
~ And you owe me nothing in return.  
  
You tilted your head closer. I then shut my eyes as your soft lips touched mine. I savored every second of this kiss. For I very well know that this could be the last one that you would ever give me.  
  
But no, I mustn't think this. Time will come and I know you will be ready for 'us'. I have faith in you. I have faith in us. I always have. Always. Then. Tears have once again fallen from my eyes.  
  
You soon broke our kiss and looked into my eyes intently. And, I could no longer decipher the expression you had on your face this time. I then heard you speak as I stifled a sob.  
  
"A-ano, Anna. Something tells me that we're not talking about the same thing here. I mean. Eheh. I'm just referring to the duet we'll be having at our wedding reception. You know, it's the song number we're supposed to have for our wedding guests tomorrow. The one that we've practiced for weeks. You do remember that, don't you?" you then beamed at me widely as my eyes finally made contact with yours. After which, you ran your thumb through the trail that my tears have left on my face.  
  
"W-w-what?" I then felt my body go limp as your arms embraced me once again.  
  
"Eheheh. I never told you this, but you see, I have a bad case of stage fright. That's why I asked my aniki to just sing our theme song for us instead! And guess what! That guy's got no ounce of shame in his body so naturally, he said yes!" You then cupped my chin this time and held my face closer to yours once again.  
  
"You're talking about our song number? And not our wedding, but our duet?" I let out a sigh of tremendous relief as I hugged you back. I then embraced you as tightly as I can get my arms to do so.  
  
"Heheh, of course I was talking about our duet, Anna! What were you thinking!?" I then heard you let a sniffle of joviality out as you pecked my cheek affectionately.  
  
"You know I love you Anna. Marrying you will be the greatest honor that I'll ever have, even greater than getting the Great Spirits to heed my every command. And I want you to remember that. Always. Okay?" You said after which you placed a tender kiss on my lips once more.  
  
"Sigh. So I guess that evened the odds, ne?" You then whispered to me after I gradually broke our kiss.  
  
"Huh?" I found myself being confounded by what you meant with your statement. That's when a wicked grin clearly formed on your lips.  
  
"I promised myself that before we get married, I'd get even with you for all the times you made me cry like hell ever since we were 4 yrs. old. And, I think I've accomplished that goal of mine just now, don't you?" You then held my hand and placed its back before your lips. You kissed it warmly and then reverted a bizarre kind of gaze into my eyes.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, you look soo. . . *Appealing* when you're being dumbfounded like this, have I ever told you that?" you seductively said as your finger slowly traced the contours on my face. Then, your arm was placed around my waist once more. Your other hand ran along my back mischievously. You then placed a trail of kisses from my lips going to my neck as your grip around me got possessively tighter than before.  
  
"Yoh, wait." I found my hands loosening the clasp that you have around me. You were quite surprised with what I did. I could tell by that idiotic look on your face.  
  
"You mean to tell me you knew all along that what I've been talking about is different from what you were talking about?" I then sounded like I just wanted to clarify things between the both of us.  
  
"Heheh, of course I did Anna. Like I said, I just wanted to settle the score. And. That's all." You said with a hoarse voice as you teasingly kissed my neck once again, with your hands roaming on my backside and, uhmm. . . Ahh. . . Ohh. . . The other parts of my body. . . Ohh! Yes! Ahhh! What the!? No! Shit!  
  
Damn it.  
  
"Wait, Yoh! Stop!" I immediately stood up as I realized that you were initiating another one of your evil schemes. And since when did you learn to take revenge on those who have done you harm!? And of all the people, it had to be on me!? Ha! You have some nerve.  
  
You then followed my lead and stood up from where you were sitting. You're really persistent on getting what you want, aren't you? I then felt you pressing onto me again. You smirked at me tauntingly as your eyes glistened to show a craving that only I can satisfy. Your hands appear to be magnetically drawn to my backside as they once again caressed it with such enthusiasm. And your lips. They give me the impression like they're positively attracted to my own as you kissed me passionately this time around.  
  
So you absolutely hunger for me. Is that it Yoh?  
  
Hahah. Well, that's perfect.  
  
You then shifted your hands to my. . . front side as you kept on pecking my neck. I soothingly wrapped my arms around your body as I tried to divert your attention from what I was really intending to do.  
  
"Uhmm, Yoh, ahh, so what you mean to say is, ohh, you've purposely mislead me, ahh, into thinking that you were talking about our wedding, ahh, to, yes, make me cry, ohh, for all the, ohh, times I made you, ahh! cry ever since, yes! We were! Yes! Young, oh yes! Is that it!?" I asked you while moaning deliberately as I walked closer and closer to the opening of your window. And with you being tugged along of course.  
  
"Yes. It sure is Anna." You beamed and lifted your head to stare into my eyes directly. But then, you saw me grinning back at you with a smile that indicated the lines: I'm about to clobber you mercilessly, and you can't run for your life anymore 'cause it's already too late, so farewell, and may your soul rest in peace, although I highly doubt that it ever will.  
  
I assume that by now, you're already aware of your position inside the room. Your back was exactly facing the aperture of the window, and boy. You're going to be sorry you ever thought of messing up with my head for sure.  
  
And that's when you halted from what you were doing and started to think of edging away from me as far as possible. But, you should also know by now that I have lightning fast reflexes for times like this. So obviously, any desperate attempt for escape will be futile Yoh. You know it is.  
  
"Eheheh. A-ano, Anna, g-gomen ne! I didn't mean you any harm! You know I love you! A-and you told me you love me too! R-remember!? Y-you said that a while ago! You r-really did!" you stuttered and cringed as my fangs manifestly grew bigger and my eyes glistened with unmitigated rage.  
  
I then found my arms to be stretching out towards you, and the next thing I knew. . .  
  
"Asakura. Yoh. No. Bakaaaaa!!!" I screamed as I pummeled your face and kicked you out of you bedroom window. You came hurdling towards your vast yard, headfirst. I then saw you land on a huge rock. You stayed lying there for minutes. But then, you wobbly stood up and held the gigantic stone for support.  
  
"Itai, itai, itai." I read your lips as you muttered to yourself and rubbed the bulging part of your head. Then, you glanced upward towards my direction.  
  
"Anna! In case you haven't noticed! You just threw me *out of my own room*!" you then shouted as a riled expression unmistakably ran through your face.  
  
"Well then stay out!!!" I bellowed and placed my arms in front of my chest with a grin that simply confirmed my triumph.  
  
"Oh geez! Thanks a lot! At least now I'm reminded of the kind of life I'll be getting myself after I leave that aisle tomorrow!" you yelled with an angered face, but then later on beamed at me widely like you usually do.  
  
"Ha! Think nothing of it Yoh! Think nothing of it!" I then answered after which I gave you a warm smile that significantly said,  
  
Now, everything is indeed settled between the both of us.  
  
~Owaru~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
* Disclaimer: This is just a fic. So obviously, the SK characters found in here as well as the song "You Owe Me Nothing In Return" are not mine. They belong to the people who own them and evidently, I'm not one of them. Honestly. Disclaimers start to irritate me already. Geez.  
  
* Btw, sorry for the stinky ending, my brain's just not in the mood to do my bidding anymore. Apparently, Hao's being too much of a pain on my a*$.  
  
- Yep. Blame it all on poor lil Hao. Oh the shame! (^-^)*  
  
* Anyway, just wanna say 'tnx a bunch!' to the people who reviewed my other one-shots. So here: -= Tnx A Bunch! =-  
  
- Mmmwah! Ack! Pteew! Heh. (^^) gosh!  
  
* Ahmm, so that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading this fic. Hope you readers will also take the time to review! Coz if you don't!  
  
- Get'em Hao! Heheh. Whatever. Until next time, Ja! = ) 


End file.
